Addiction
by kyo-kun
Summary: Nozomu is having trouble ignoring his vampirian instincts. NozomuxMahiru
1. Default Chapter

**Addiction**

Ok, people. This is my first fanfic…and hopefully not my last…hopefully you all won't want to kill me nervous laugh, but you wouldn't do that…(ominous silence with crickets)….o.o…..er…ya, uh….uh huh. Well…I hope you like it. It'll be pretty angst, gory, and a bit intense later…but, this first chapter is kinda lame. But you'll live through it I guess…(more silence) whips out 5 ft long crowbar named Silver Lightning OH YOU WILL! (his voice goes deep and raspy) OR BLOOD WILL FLOW!….naw jk, neways…hope you like it…

-flashbacks

' '-_thoughts_

Chapter 1-Beginnings

A vampire and a human girl walked down the wet, slippery sidewalk. The darkness of dusk was falling ominously around them, and the thoughts of both figures were dark as they both continued down the deserted path. Nozomu fidgeted as the uncomfortable silence weighed down hard onto him. He stole a glance at the princess, wondering what was going on in her mind. He sighed slowly-whatever it was, it can't have been good; seeing as she had only just escaped the horrible experience she had been previously been shoved into. The vampire growled lowly at the reminiscence of it. 'Damn that stupid tengu-he should rot in hell!'

A slight whimpering that flowed from behind him interrupted his thoughts. He stopped and, instinctively, first turned to Mahiru to see if she noticed. He cursed under his breath as he found she wasn't beside him. Nozomu spun on his heel, his gaze snapping onto the source of the sobs; only to find it was Mahiru. The girl was crouched down in a feeble position, hugging her knees to her chest. The vampire felt his heart plummet as he watched the princess rock back and forth on her heels-her shoulders shuddering slightly through quieted sobs. Nozomu's eyes reflected his dark vampirian soul-the hatred and deep resentment glinting dangerously behind his slate-blue eyes. He wished for nothing else other than to have Mitsuru's neck in his clutches.

It was a busy night, people had flocked into the bar and the flow of all kinds of people never seemed to want to end. Nozomu could feel the tension in his voice as he was asked to sing request, after request, after request… The frequent flicker of light brown hair, the thought of the princess being close, was what kept him going. He would catch her eye, and be tempted to act the stupid love-boy by blowing a kiss in her direction; but he knew what had happened the last time he did that, and didn't want that to have to hang over Mahiru again. The blush on her face was so prominent that night, it was almost unbearable. He found himself staring off, microphone in hand, all the women in front staring up at him, on the edge of their seats wanting to hear him. The vampire sweatdropped slightly, but smiled before he gave a short laugh continuing to the next song.

Several songs had flown by, the tension in Nozomu's throat growing steadily worse but, being a part of the lunar race, showed no sign of quitting. Nozomu was about to walk towards the piano-in which the female of the "twins" was idly playing-to calmly ask for a break, a LONG one in which he intended to attack the on-coming traffic that wouldn't seem to end. _'And,'_ he added in his mind, _'to surprise a certain waitress.'_ The vampire chuckled slightly at his deranged mind. When he caught a fleeting glimpse of Mahiru in the corner of his eye, being led by: _'**Mitsuru!**'_ In the brief second he had seen them, he was sure the girl wasn't struggling—but he didn't think she wanted to be led away during such a critical night, even for a moment. The vampire found himself growling slightly under his breath. 

"Hey hottie, continue please?"

The vampire's thoughts were cut short as a young blonde girl with a bold and bouncy personality in the very front asked for him to continue. "Hehehe…sorry miss, but I…"A second holler cut him off.

"Ya sexy! Why not, after you decide to take a break, come sit on my lap?" He traveled his gaze from the blonde to the source of the outburst. Upon finding it, he had to force a smile to fight the gagging reflex. 

A hairy-faced person with a lumpy chest and stomach was slapping its thunder thighs with broad hands, smiling with crooked teeth and the winner-of-the-granddaddy-of-all-mullets slapped onto its round head. The vampire closed his eyes, and nervously chuckled, "Sorry, tonight is a crazy night. But let's plan it some other time." _'ACK! My eyes are burning! Is that a **man** or a **woman**?' _Nozomu apologized to all the girls in front with pouty, puppy-faces that it really was urgent he stopped, and retreated after placing the microphone onto the piano.

_'Argh! Kuso! Where did that tengu drag Mahiru off to?'_ Nozomu was so focused on finding Mahiru, that he didn't notice Oboro behind him-running blindly into the leader of the Moonlight Bandits and taking him to the ground. Oboro chuckled as Nozomu fumbled to let Oboro back onto his feet, apologizing.

"It's alright, just don't let it happen again." Both laughed shortly, but the vampire grew serious as he asked the older man if he had seen Mahiru or Mitsuru . "No, actually I haven't . I was trying to grab Mitsuru though—I have something to say to that tengu. But, if you find him before me, tell him to see me will you?"

"Of course," Nozomu obliged. The vampire excused himself and ran along the wall to the kitchen. He spotted the werewolf through the passage window, "Akira, do you know where Mahiru is?"

The boy shook his head of spiked brown hair, obviously stressed. "She went somewhere?" The werewolf sighed, "That isn't like her; especially with us so busy. I'm up to my tail with orders, and some of them have been sitting here for a time. I thought she was just getting more orders." The boy had sprouted ears and a tail, his tension growing.

"Calm down and quit the transformation in front of all these people. I shall fill the princess' place for now." Both werewolf and vampire turned to see the short werefox standing there, his glasses and black hair glinting the soft blue light.

"Geez Misoka! Don't sneak up like that." Akira contorted as Nozomu chuckled. The werefox grabbed the plates, stacking them up onto his arms with grace. Nozomu turned to leave before he felt a prod in his brain, "Oh, by the way, Mitsuru dragged Mahiru off the left entrance. I found it odd, but saw our predicament and came here. I believe she needs help, I didn't like the look on Mitsuru's face. We'll be fine for the time being, but hurry-who knows when the torrent will stop."

Nozomu smiled back at Misoka before hurrying off towards and through the off-left exit door. _'Why would Mitsuru want to take Mahiru out here? Doesn't he despise being alone with her anyway? Not that **she** minds being alone with him…'_ He sighed as he could not see them anywhere. He whistled lightly, and one of his bats was in sight and on his shoulder. He whispered a command to find Mahiru, and the bat was gone. He shoved his hands into his pockets, walking down the street sidewalk.

It was not long before he could sense his bat trying to contact him. He entered its sight freely, but a nanosecond later wished he hadn't but could instantly trade places with it. There, twenty or so feet below, was Mahiru screaming, crying for Mitsuru to stop. The tengu was transformed into his real form, pressing the struggling girl against the wall with his own body…

"Nozomu," Mahiru muttered from behind her short curtain of hair that hid her from the vampire's view.

At the sound of the small girl's fragile voice, the hatred that tensed Nozomu's body slipped out of him-leaving him feeling powerless with anguish at how broken Mahiru sounded. The tall shaggy-haired vampire kneeled down next to the shuddering girl, placing his arm carefully around her shoulders.

She gave a small gasp, her small body tensing at the vampire's touch. Nozomu recoiled his arm, cursing at himself for trying to be intimate with her in the slightest after the encounter she had been through. He shifted his knees a foot away from her, "I'm…sorry. I…shouldn't touch you. I apologize, princess." He laid his fisted hands in his lap, his head down in a bowing gesture. '_Baka vampire! What's your problem? How could you just forget Mahiru's feelings! You are such an idiot!'_ His brow furrowed angrily as he mentally berated himself.

Mahiru looked up, tears still silently crawling down her cheeks, as the vampire lightly mumbling incoherent things to himself. She paused, grasping both of her elbows into her palms, images of an angry Mitsuru flashing through her head. _'I don't want to…to…be afraid…b-but…I can't help it when I'm scared…' _she stopped, looking up at the way Nozomu's hands were clutched, and the way he wouldn't lift his eyes to meet her gaze. Why wouldn't he calm her like he usually does? Tell her everything was all right? Soothe her the way no one else would? Say he would always be there to protect her? _'Why is Nozomu acting so…different?…Did…Did I do something to upset him?…Is he ashamed of Mitsuru?… himself? the others?…or, is he ashamed of me?' _That last thought made her eyes go blurry, making her blink her eyes, creating more tears to fall into her already-sodden uniform. _'I don't deserve to be their princess…' _More tears. _'...B-But still…is it so wrong of me to want Nozomu to lie and tell me everything that I think happened actually didn't?…'_ She stifled a strenuous sob as she thought of the previous events, _'Is that why he's acting so strange…b-because of what happened?' _She looked down at her hands. _'Because I'm dirty now, and not worth it?'_

Nozomu's thoughts of cursing went blank as he felt a small, shuddering hand lay onto his own. His sharp slate eyes locked onto sad honey ones as the girl before him blinked back a couple tears, and whisper, "N-Nozomu…I shouldn't have become your princess. I don't deserve it. I'm far from being perfect and," she sniffed slightly, more tears falling from her blurry eyes. She gave a shuddering breath in attempt to control herself, "I cause you all so much trouble. Like to…tonig…" Once again, she slowly sucked in a deep breath, this time failing to control the emotion in her voice. She slipped into broken sobs and sentences, her voice heavy in anguish, "Tonight I…c-c …trouble…Mitsuru a…angry…wouldn't…" The human girl dropped her gaze, hiding her face with her hands as she tried, in vain, to take control.

Whok…..hopefully you like the first chapter….but, I promise, the next one will be better...and maybe I won't put you all on a cliffie…maybe…and don't think I'm some weird boy writing lame girly romance crap! Oh, it'll get good….just you wait!

evil demonic laughter as he fades off into the distance


	2. Reminisce

Chapter 2-Reminisce

"Mitsuru…wait!" The tengu was pulling Mahiru through the crowds of people packed like sardines in the Moonshine bar. Over the babble, the girl's cries were like faint whispers amongst the screams from the other women, and the dark-haired boy pushed on, his grasp on Mahiru unyielding. '_Damn them all! You would think by the screams that they're famous_,' Mitsuru thought bitterly, but smirked demonically as another thought entered into his mind. '_Little do these stupid humans know…the people they're swooning over are demons who steal from their precious museums…_'

"Mitsuru," the tengu turned his head so one enraged eye was glaring into her. "Please! That hurts!" '_Oh, no!_' the girl cried in her head. '_This is a busy night, I have at least 5 people awaiting their drinks. I'm going to let everyone down!…Oh…what does Mitsuru want!_'

A growl rose from within Mitsuru's throat, and pulled even harder on Mahiru's wrist. "Shut up! If you weren't trying to drag your damn human feet, then maybe I wouldn't have to haul you around!"

Mahiru glared back at him. Though tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, she took a breath and stubbornly held them back. She pulled back her hand, taking the tengu off guard, "You don't have to treat my like your human pet! I'm coming willingly aren't I? And you shouldn't be so darn mean!" Mitsuru raised an eyebrow but grabbed her by the arm once again, continuing through the crowd. He rolled his eyes.

"Why are you always so hella annoying…" Mahiru opened her mouth to object, but they had finally made their way out of the bar doors, and the tengu had whisked her to his chest bride-style. Something dark seemed to lodge itself into Mahiru at that moment, and she needed to breathe very deep to succumb any oxygen at all. The moment soon passed and the ancestral princess found herself growing red as Mitsuru flew (literally) her to an abandoned dark alleyway, and dropped down a hidden flight of stairs. Mahiru looked up into the tengu's eyes, still layered in black from his transformation, and asked, "Er…Mitsuru…may I-er…may I ask what you wanted to talk to me about?" He only continued to stare at her with cold eyes, a slightly solemn look on his face, in which Mahiru had never seen before. She strayed her eyes from his face, feeling uncomfortable. '_Oh…I hope someone filled my position. Gosh, why doesn't he just tell me!_' Mitsuru shifted position slightly, and the girl instinctively locked her frantic eyes onto him. He loomed above her now, fully transformed, the tattered remains of his lunar, origami power charm strewn on the ground. Mitsuru's regular hating gleam vanished from his features, replaced with unemotion. This, more than anything else, burned most intensely in Mahiru's mind.

"Mitsuru," she stuttered, "are you…okay?"

Something snapped in Mitsuru's eyes and with lightning speed, the tengu flicked his clawed hand around Mahiru's mouth, emprisoning any scream that would have lept from her throat. The ancestral princess stared with wide eyes as she felt Mitsuru's hot breath on her face. "Scream…," his voice was low and poisonous, like venomous ice; a tear fell down the girl's face as the lunar monster before her breathed a controlled, steady breath as he continued, "and I will squeeze the life out of your crushed body with my bare hands." 

The girl shook under his grasp, slowly closing her eyes and allowing many more tears to fall down her cheeks as she silently nodded. Mahiru did not open her eyes even after Mitsuru let go of her jaw and slid his enormous hands to her wrists, where he pressed her arms to the sharp, cold concrete wall. "I promise…I...I will not scream Mitsuru…I p-promise…" She started as the tengu suddenly pushed his body to hers, jarring her against the wall and crushing her ribcage. Her eyes snapped open as she felt one of his thighs jam between her own. She wouldn't give in to this!…would she?…should she…Afterall it was…Mitsuru… That thought pressed down heavily onto her mind, deep down she knew she had some sort of thing for the tengu, but…was it really love as she had once thought?…or something else?…or anything at all?...She was enwrapped in her thoughts, unaware of the tengu reaching for something at his belt.

She was barated back to Earth as she saw a small glint under the many folds of Mitsuru's robes. She gasped and stared on in horror as the small glint became her death toll. What was a glint, now became a flicker of fire, the spark that kindled onto a wick leading to a powder keg, the final tink of a timer before the explosion, the silence before a storm. Mitsuru sneered at the shuddering, small form that was Mahiru, and flicked the sharp machete knife in the air adjacent to the girl's head, making her squeal. "Now ancestor of the princess. Mrs. High-and-Mighty ruler. Queen of the damned and lavishness and treachery. What will happen to poor Oboro and the others? Don't worry, considering there won't be much of you to find, they'll only believe that you weaseled your way out. Because that's the way things should be. Humans will always be the cause of every mishap and injury the lunar race has come up against. With my persuasion of knowing this would happen eventually if not now I believe everyone will eventually forget you."

Mahiru's eyes widened in horror, which only seemed to increase the joy in the tengu, making him smile a long, crooked smile. "Mitsuru! Stop! I'm begging you…don't do this! I pr-," he silenced her with a swift, backhand to her cheek. 

"Now, princess," he spat acidly, "die now and never plague the lunar race with your presence again!" The girl gave a short cry as she braced for impact, and received a sharp shot of pain in her right forearm. She weeped as she flung herself to the ground. She grasped her right arm with her left and curled into a shivering feeble position. After a few moments of tenseness, she wondered if she was in the afterworld…was she in heaven…why was she so—cold? She opened her tear-ridden eyes. If she was dead, could she feel cold or not? '_Wait…why did Mitsuru let me go?_'

She only just realized the few small drops of water falling in slow rhythm on her body, the cold reminder of an upcoming April storm. Her body felt numb, but slowly, she lifted herself from the ground as she heard a scuffling of feet. At first, everything was blurry and faint, empty and messed up, blotchy even. She raised her hand to rub her eyes, when a large clawed foot nearly stabbed right through her calf. She screamed half-heartedly and clumsily crawled away until her back hit hard stone. 

She stared with wide, red eyes as she watched a looming tall man in black punch out Mitsuru. She flinched as she heard the thok of knuckles on flesh and the crack of breaking bone. The tengu howled in pain as he felt the blood rush from underneath his scalp, down his face. Clawed hands reached for injuries, but the winged, black figure showed no mercy as he clipped Mitsuru once again across the jaw, the tengu plunging to the ground. Mitsuru hit the asphalt with a strange bellow of pain, leaping to his feet in rage and a moment later; the air became thick with violent tormenting winds. The tengu was gone in a flash of wind and dust, leaving the dark figure alone as the drafts of wind sliced his black cloak, the sound of ominous thunder boomed in the skies-the sky itself being cut by ravaging spider webs of lightning.

In a swift motion, the man made his way to the still-stunned girl's side. He leaned down onto one knee, his faint glowing eyes portraying ultimate power and fury. In an instant flash, the tall, dark vampire vanished, a pale-haired boy left in the other's place; his slate eyes mirroring worry and concern, "Princess…," Nozomu slowly said, "are you alright? Where does it hurt?"

Mahiru at first was in a state of speechless shock, and could do nothing but sniffle slightly as the rain began to fall harder about them. As the reality of the situation sunk in, Mahiru cried out, hiding her face behind her hands as she wept… 

Nozomu found himself in an awkward silence, listening to the slow pit-pat of rain falling on sidewalk and the short pause between Mahiru's sobs. He lifted his hand, hesitant at first, but began to lightly touch the top of the weeping girl's small, shivering hand that lay on top of his own. She flinched and gave a short cry as Nozomu ran his fingers lightly over her right forearm. She drew back her arm as the vampire bowed his head in shame, his heart seeming to throb painfully in his chest. "Mahiru…gomen," he stuttered. "I did not mean to cause you harm. I'm sorry for creating more pain for you…maybe we should go back to the Moonshine. I know Misoka can do a thousand times more good than I can." Begrudgingly, he rose to his feet and turned on his heel-only to stop as he felt a soft tug on his pants. He looked down to see a girl sobbing at his feet, her right arm cradled to her body, looking up at him with broken eyes.

"Don't go Nozomu…please…not yet. I don't want the others to…see me…like this…" she choked up, but continued in broken fragments. "It wasn't you…I couldn't feel it a moment ago…I…Mitsuru had a knife…I didn't mean to make you feel…responsible for…for this…" Nozomu nearly did a double take, his face growing pale.

"Mitsuru had a knife!" he practically yelled, her eyes widened in surprise at his sudden outburst. Nozomu could feel the deep throb in his chest, the hint that his heart practically gave out…he hadn't seen a weapon at all! Let alone something as dangerous as a bloody knife! "Mahiru, are you hurt!" The princess only continued to sob, supporting her arm against her chest. Nozomu had to grind his teeth together to keep from losing it. He took a large gulp of air, crouched down next to her, and continued almost too gently.

"Mahiru, let me see your arm," it was a hidden command, but the girl continued to refuse her hold to let the vampire look at it—Nozomu was getting impatient. "Mahiru…if it's serious, I need to know…right now." The ancestral princess finally raised her gaze to meet his, breaking the stern-ness from his voice. A broken pleading sound escaped from his throat, "Please."

Tears fell down the girl's cheeks as she closed her eyes and bowed her head once again. Nozomu inwardly cursed himself as he began to believe her stubborn refusal would not allow him to inspect her injured arm once more…then, he noticed Mahiru was reaching her arm out at a strange angle, barely keeping it mere inches from the cold, dirty ground. The sharp, annoyed look in his eyes faded once more as he gently grasped her arm with his hand. He lifted her head with his other hand, supporting her chin to look him in the eyes. Glistening beads tore down the girl's cheeks as she struggled against the flinching and crying-out reflex…trying to not reveal the pain in which one small position could inflict. The fiery feeling in his lower stomach burned with intensity as he gazed at her, nearly struck dumb as the vampire could not force away his eyes. He couldn't take it, he could feel he was ready to snap.

Careful of her arm as he pressed it back against her chest, Nozomu slowly took in a large breath and wrapped his arms around her small body, gingerly crushing her to his chest. He laid his cheek on the top of her head, taking in her scent in deep breaths, tightening his hold on her. "Mahiru…," he muttered, "princess…I'm sorry. So sorry. Gomen, I couldn't stop him from ravaging you, causing you all this pain." He leaned his head down, his forehead resting against hers and continued to speak, "I am also sorry for lengthening your pain even further…but, please, allow me to look at it once, just to make sure you won't have to go to the hospital. Then you can hold it in whatever position you desire, I can carry you back to the Moonshine if you so desire, and if you so desire, Misoka will be the one to treat you." He gave her a small half-smile, and inwardly yelled out in joy as she softly smiled back.

"Now," he said, pulling her hair out of her face and behind her ear, "let us see the war wound then, shall we soldier?" The now-turned-panda girl shot him a slightly humorous/uncomfortable/questionable look, that clearly stated, "Ok Mr. Vampire…hold up, don't need to go that far…" But, Mahiru only rolled her eyes slightly and, smiling broadly, gestured with her arm that he could take it, merely biting her lip in the uncomfortable pain this time. He rested her hand in his as he began to gently pull up her uniform sleeve to see how much damage had been done.

Her entire arm was splashed in vermilion.

Nozomu felt as if he had been blindfolded and shoved underneath a mile of water; his arms wouldn't function correctly, refusing to help thrust him towards the surface, and couldn't feel the end of his blind encaption. His lungs filled with liquid -- all he could do was silently scream, the shrill of a pin drop in an unknown world, with unknown people. He was alone, trapped…forced to pull the weight of destiny by his own. Plunged into a world of blackmail and black hate. With no one to run to…no one to turn to… and no one who cared.

Nozomu was left to stand the addiction and lust for blood alone, unloved. As was the same for all vampires.

His breath came out in frantic shallow bursts, panting as if he had run a triathlon. Thoughts rushed through his mind in rapid concession, '_Why should this effect me so…I haven't had this throbbing of desire in years…since as long as I can remember…why now!_' But before he consciously could think of the reason, he found himself leaning down as if he was bowing at Mahiru-kissing her on the hand. The vampire parted his lips slightly, stopping inches from her ruddy hand. Nozomu watched through his eyes as if sitting through a movie, only just realizing the critical situation, and the disability of not being able to control his movements. His voice raged inside his mind, telling him to back off and step aside. He knew the consequence of not being able to stop...but he just couldn't. The lust was too much, too powerful to stop. There was a dark twinge in the corner of his soul that smiled deviously, prodding Nozomu's body to continue. The dark's lavish chuckling stirred something, but Nozomu still felt himself being pulled without much resistance, and was slightly ashamed, but shook it off and continued to watch through unblinking eyes.

In a lightning gesture, Nozomu found his tongue scraping against Mahiru's blood-encrusted skin. The cold, rusty, dry stain that splayed across the girl's arm grew warm as Nozomu ravenously sucked at blood. He lapped up every morsel, and took his time as he traveled up Mahiru's forearm. First circling around the cut, the vampire stopped for a second then allowed his tongue to slide over Mahiru's long, skinny wound. Nozomu pulled in his tongue, only to swallow, then returned to examining the deepness of the wound. Hungrily, the boy slid his tongue into the cut, swiping the shallow walls with saliva.

The princess gasped , blushing, 'What is… Nozomu…doing…?' Still, she could not comprehend the slight pleasure hidden by uncomfortable silence. The feeling of Nozomu's mouth softly brushing against her skin caused rapid thoughts to fly through her mind. She could not control her body as she brushed the side of his face with the back of her hand, only to filter his hair through her fingers as she held that back of his head in her hands. Unconsciously, she scooted up closer to him, longing for the comfort of his presence.

Nozomu had changed slightly. Fangs peeked from under his upper lip, the nails on his hands curling into claws, and his ears pointing up into a more elvish appearance. His fangs brushed across the lip of the wound, causing the girl to gasp once more, not in pain but of something else. Still, that small sound could have been a slap in the face. Nozomu froze, his eyes snapped open and widened at the realization of what he was doing. Slitted blue eyes found lazy hazel ones and their gazes locked, followed by an even more uncomfortable silence.

The vampire straightened his posture, getting up onto his feet Nozomu took a deep breath, reaching his arm out for Mahiru to take. "I apologize Princess. I don't know what came over me." Though his hands were clawless, and his fangs now unrecognizable, panda Mahiru blushed as she took his outstretched hand, continueing to stare into his slitted eyes-still reflecting ultimate power.

As she was lifted up beside him, the girl could not help but grasp onto his arm. Nozomu stopped Mahiru one final time, catching her eyes once again he smiled, "Shall we go home then?"

((Ok, people. Sorreh it took so bloody long….but you must realize I am 16 and am in High school. You must remember I barely have enough time for the computer…so sorreh for keeping you waiting or wtv. I would just like people to review and tell me if you are interested in the rest of the plot or not….I have it configured…but if you want me to stop I shall… if this is a "good enuf" ending for you…then review me, tell me, and so be it……just it would be a waste for the rest of this story…its one helluva good story….and there WILL be more humor in it I promise…Mitsuru's so evil but oh wel…and just to tell you guys…I am coming up with a Furuba fanfic that is oh-so-tight…and a wolf's rain one in-the-making….but neways…I'm sure ur sick of me saying stuff…soooooo, I'll shut up…but…hope you like the chapter, I tried to make it a lot longer….

PEACE OUT---------Kyo-kun))


End file.
